The New Day
The New Day is a professional wrestling stable consisting of Kofi Kingston, Big E and Xavier Woods, performing on the Smackdown brand. They originally debuted on the July 21, 2014 episode of Raw, however, made their debut as The New Day on the November 28, 2014 episode of SmackDown. History Early careers and formation Kingston has worked for WWE since early 2008 and has won multiple titles in his career. Big E began his career in NXT, becoming the second ever NXT Champion after defeating Seth Rollins. He made his main roster debut on the [[December 17, 2012 Monday Night RAW results|December 17, 2012 episode of Raw]], attacking John Cena and aligning himself with Dolph Ziggler and AJ Lee. Woods signed in 2010 and worked in NXT until the [[November 18, 2013 Monday Night RAW results|November 18, 2013 episode of Raw]], when made his main roster debut. On the [[July 21, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|July 21, 2014 episode of Raw]], after Big E and Kingston suffered a loss as a team, Woods confronted them, declaring that they could not "get ahead by kissing babies and shaking hands". Instead, it would be "their time". The duo accepted Woods' offer, and on the following day on Main Event, Woods managed Big E and Kingston to a decisive victory over Heath Slater and Titus O'Neil. However, the group disappeared from television soon after but continued in their separate endeavours. From the [[November 3, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|November 3 episode of Raw]], WWE started airing vignettes for Big E, Kingston and Woods, with the stable being billed as The New Day, displaying a Face black gospel gimmick. The New Day made their debut on the [[November 28, 2014 Smackdown results|November 28 episode of SmackDown]] in a winning effort again Titus O'Neil, Heath Slater and Curtis Axel. On the [[December 1, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|December 1 episode of Raw]], Woods and Kingston competed in a tag team turmoil match to determine the number one contenders for the WWE Tag Team Championship, eliminating Goldust and Stardust, before being eliminated by Tyson Kidd and Cesaro. On the [[December 5, 2014 Smackdown results|December 5 episode of SmackDown]], Wood and Kingston defeated Kidd and Cesaro with a pendulum backbreaker and diving double foot stomp combination. At the TLC: Tables, Ladders, and Chairs kickoff show, Big E. and Kingston defeated Goldust and Stardust. On the [[January 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|January 5, 2015 episode of Raw]], while Big E was on his way to a victory against Adam Rose, the team of Tyson Kidd and Cesaro, masquerading as Rosebuds, interfered by laying out Woods on the outside and performing their finisher on Big E in the ring. At the Royal Rumble, The New Day's winning streak came to an end when Cesaro and Tyson Kidd defeated Kingston and E. On the March 26, 2015 edition of WWE Superstars, The New Day defeated The Ascension with their pendulum backbreaker and diving double foot stomp combination. A fatal four-way for the WWE Tag Team Championship took place on the WrestleMania 31 kick-off, with the New Day included, but they failed to win the titles. The following night on Raw, they were involved in an 8-man tag-team match alongside The Lucha Dragons against Cesaro, Kidd and The Ascension. During the match, the live audience responded negatively to the New Day, with loud "New Day sucks!" chants which carried over into the following weeks. When asked about the crowd's disapproval of them in a backstage interview on the [[April 6, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|April 6 episode of Raw]], The New Day claimed that they were hurt and responded in a more aggressive tone, but maintained their upbeat nature. During their following match against the Lucha Dragons, Kingston attempted a cheap shot from the outside though he wasn't actually involved in the bout; this act would solidify the trio as comedic heels and mark Kingston and Woods' first heel turns in their WWE careers. On the [[April 20, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|April 20 edition of Raw]], The New Day defeated the Lucha Dragons to become number one contenders for the WWE Tag Team Championship at Extreme Rules after Woods held onto the feet of Sin Cara preventing him from answering the 10 count. WWE tag Team Champions (2015-2016) At Extreme Rules, The New Day defeated The Brass Ring Club to capture the WWE Tag Team Championship after Kofi Kingston grabbed Cesaro's tights for the pin, completing the New Day's heel turn. Despite the fact that Big E & Kofi actually won the match, WWE also recognized Xavier Woods as champion under the Freebird Rule, in which any two members could defend the titles in a match. On the [[May 4, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|May 4 episode of Raw]], New Day defeated Roman Reigns and Randy Orton in a 3-on-2 handicap match. The New Day retained their titles at Payback in a 2-out-of-3 falls match where Woods got the final pin on Cesaro after the referee confused Woods for Kingston who was the legal man in the match. The following night on Raw, it was announced that The New Day would defend their titles at Elimination Chamber 2015 in the first ever tag team Elimination Chamber match, in which all three members were allowed to compete. They would retain their titles against Tyson Kidd and Cesaro, The Lucha Dragons, The Ascension, Los Matadores, and The Prime Time Players. On June 14 at Money in the Bank pay-per-view event, Kingston would lose the ladder match for a WWE World Heavyweight Championship match contract while Woods and Big E would lose the tag team titles to the Prime Time Players. On July 4, all three members of The New Day competed at the Ryōgoku Kokugikan in Sumida, Tokyo, Japan on WWE's The Beast in the East when they faced The Lucha Dragons (Big E and Woods) and Brock Lesnar (Kingston) all in losing efforts. New Day (Big E and Kofi) then lost their title rematch with the Prime Time Players at Battleground. New Day would then win the titles for a second time after they defeated the Prime Time Players, Los Matadores, and the Lucha Dragons in a tag team fatal 4-way match at SummerSlam. The following night on Raw, Xavier walked down the ramp, carrying a trombone, which would later be named Francesca. After Kofi and Big E's match, The Dudley Boyz made their WWE return and attacked the New Day with Woods being put through a table with the 3D - Dudley Death Drop. On the [[September 14, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|September 14 Raw]], Big E and Kofi defeated the Prime Time Players in a title rematch, setting up a title defense against The Dudley Boyz at Night of Champions. On September 20, 2015 at the Night of Champions 2015 pay per view, New Day lost to The Dudley Boyz by disqualification and retained their tag team titles. On the [[September 28, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|September 28 episode of Raw]], Woods answered John Cena's open challenge for the WWE United States Championship. Cena retained via disqualification when Kingston and Big E saved Xavier from submission after previously being ejected from ringside. The Dudley Boyz appeared afterwards to save Cena, which led to an impromptu six-man tag team match where The New Day were victorious after Kingston pinned D-Von. In a Night of Champions rematch at Madison Square Garden, Woods would similarly get their team disqualified, saving their title reign in the process, but once again being sent through a table. This kept him from appearing at any events up to and including Hell in a Cell. At the event, despite his absence, Woods' trombone (held by Big E) was used to grant New Day the upper hand so that Kingston could hit Trouble in Paradise for the pinfall. The New Day led their own team at Survivor Series 2015 including King Barrett and Sheamus, but left the match prematurely to tend to Big E after his elimination. The following night on Raw, they would celebrate their one-year anniversary with a WWE Tag Team Championship open challenge accepted by both Lucha Dragons and The Usos. The New Day chose instead to cancel their challenge and have the two teams face off the following week for number one contendership. Due to Big E and Kofi Kingston attacking each legal member of the match, it was declared a double disqualification. This tactic turned on the champions as a triple-threat match was then scheduled for TLC: Tables, Ladders, and Chairs for their titles. Later on in the same night, The New Day teamed with the newly formed League of Nations to defeat The Usos, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose in a 7-on-4 Handicap match. The New Day successfully defended their titles in a triple threat ladder match after Xavier Woods spiked Kalisto with his trombone off the ladder, allowing Kingston to gain the championship suspended above the ring. The New Day were able to retain their championship again on a [[December 22, 2015 Smackdown results|special live edition of SmackDown on December 22]] against The Lucha Dragons. In January 2016, New Day began a feud with Chris Jericho, who lead The Usos to a number one contendership victory, earning them a WWE Tag Team Championship match at the Royal Rumble, where The New Day successfully defended the WWE Tag Team Championship. Kingston took part in the Royal Rumble match, avoiding elimination by landing on Big E's shoulders and parading around the ring for a few minutes, before eventually being eliminated by Jericho. At Fast Lane 2016, The New Day appeared on The Cutting Edge Peep Show, where they taunted Edge, Christian, and The League of Nations. This started a confrontation between the three teams, but The New Day said it was their "day of rest", and left the arena. The New Day then began appearing on a number of backstage segments, parodying The League of Nations members, starting a slow face turn in the process. After being defeated by the team of Chris Jericho and AJ Styles on the [[February 29, 2016 Monday Night RAW results|February 29 episode of Raw]], the two demanded that The New Day defend their championship against the two on the next Raw. It was confirmed later on that night that The New Day would defend their titles against Y2AJ (Styles and Jericho) on the [[March 7, 2016 Monday Night RAW results|March 7 Raw]]. On March 7, they successfully defended the tag team titles against Y2AJ. On March 12 at Roadblock, The New Day defended the titles against King Barrett and Sheamus of The League of Nations, where they emerged victorious. Then on the Raw after Roadblock, The New Day defeated Alberto Del Rio and Rusev too, but then they were attacked by the stable after the match, thus cementing their face turn. The New Day would lose at WrestleMania 32 against The Lads, but would defeat them twice for the Tag Team Titles. New Day would host a #1 Contender's Tournament for the right to face them for the championship. The Vaudevillains, who controversially defeated Enzo and Cass. won the tournament and earned the right to face the New Day at Extreme Rules. New Day beat them cleanly. New Day also retained at Money in the Bank in a Fatal 4 Way Tag Team Match against The Vaudevillains, Enzo and Cass and The Club. The New Day entered a feud with The Wyatt Family, resulting in a 6-man tag team match at Battleground, which they lost. They then feuded with Gallows and Anderson, starting with Big E's crotch injured through a ring post by Club. The New Day retained the Tag Titles on Summerslam via DQ when Big E returned, Clash of Champions via pinfall and the Raw afterwards. In wrestling * Double-team finishing moves: ** Kingston and Big E *** UpUpDownDown (Diving double foot stomp/pendulum backbreaker combination) *** Midnight Hour (Diving DDT/''Big Ending'' combination) ** Woods and Big E *** Midnight Hour (Diving DDT/''Big Ending'' combination) *** UpUpDownDown (Diving double foot stomp/pendulum backbreaker combination) ** Woods and Kingston *** UpUpDownDown (Diving double foot stomp/pendulum backbreaker combination) * Entrance themes ** "New Day, New Way" by Jim Johnston (November 28, 2014–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Tag Team of the Year (2015, 2016) *'WWE' **WWE Championship (1 times) - Kingston **WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) defended under the Freebird Rule, in which any two members can defend the titles in a match **WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship ([[WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship/Champion history|5 times, Current]]) External links * The New Day's Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Kofi Kingston at WWE.com * Xavier Woods at WWE.com * Big E at WWE.com Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:2014 debuts Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Elimination Chamber Match winners Category:Teams and stables